Wedding of Zidane and Dagger
by Zidane Tribal loves Dagger
Summary: This is my frst fanfiction. This takes place 2 Years after the end of the game. R&R please. The story is now complete...look for my other ones!!! It ties into this one. Love that Never Fails is the First, and Everlasting Love, is the last.
1. Getting together for the Wedding

The Wedding of Zidane and Dagger

by Zidane Tribal 

****

Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction. This takes place 2 years after Dagger and Zidane see each other again in Alexandria. Five months before this, Zidane done the unthinkable. He asked for Dagger's hand in marriage. And of course, she said yes. So I hope you enjoy this little story, 2 years after the reunion of Zidane and Dagger. (By the way, I am using the orginial characters, and places, but I am making my own plot, and so on, so don't be alarmed ^.^;;)

Chapter 1

Getting together for the Wedding

"What are we to do now Marcus?" Zidane Tribal says, as he stretches from his sleep. "Today is the big day! So what am I susposed to do, go to Alexandria and wait for her?"

"No," Marcus says with a sigh, "how many times do I have to tell you. You are to meet Dagger at the airport in the grand castle, or did you forget that she was in Lindblum?"

"Yeah I did, sorry for asking," Zidane says, shaking his head and falling back on his pillows.

Today was the big day for Zidane and Dagger. Today, they was going to join in marriage. Knowing how Zidane is, he forgets little minor details. Seeing that he doesn't forget, Blank and Marcus is going to come to the wedding. The wedding is going to be held in Madain Sari.

"C'mon Zidane, get up!" Marcus says as he throws a pillow to wake up the sleepy Zidane.

"When do we got to meet the Regent?" asked Zidane, half awake, trying to put on his traditional clothes, his blue shirt, light blue pants, his blue and white tennis shoes, and his dagger belt. "How are you expecting me to keep track of what is going on. I am so nervous, that I am shaking!"

"We are susposed to meet the Regent as soon as possible Zidane," says Marcus, gathering his suitcase with his belongings. Marcus is wearing his blue suit and his red bandana.

"Where's Blank?" Zidane asks, looking around the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum.

"I don't know, he said that he went to go look for some flowers for you to give Dagger when we went to the airport, this afternoon, but he hasn't returned yet," says Marcus, grabbing his holster, with his sword in it.

Zidane and Marcus finishes getting dressed when Blank strolls into the hideout. He is wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and a wierd visor over his eyes. He has his sword sheathed beside him.

"Where have you been Blank?" asked Zidane, noticing the flowers and a grin on his face, "ok, what did you do now, because you don't usually have that kinda of grin on your face, unless you met a cute chick."

"You are right Zidane," said Blank, "I did find a cute chick. Oh I almost forgot!" Blank hands a bouquet of red roses to Zidane. He also hands Zidane a box of chocolates.

"Blank,did you spend all of the money that Dagger gave us?" Marcus said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but she was cute!" Blank says with an expression of humor on his face.

"Blank, how are we susposed to get on the plane now! We don't have any more money!" Zidane retorted.

"Maybe Dagger can help us out on that," Blank said with a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, leave it to Dagger, since she is paying for this wedding, you dipstick!" yells Zidane, with an angry remark. "We got to meet the Regent soon, so you better think of a good excuse to why you spent the money!"

--Same Time in Lindblum Castle--

Dagger is sitting in the Guest Chambers. She is wearing her white blouse with the orange strapped overalls that she normally wears. She changes into a blue shirt, with a blue short mini skirt. She is wearing blue shoes as well as a orange headband and an orange ribbon in her brown hair.

"What to do until I meet Uncle Cid?" she wonders as Eiko, a eight year old young girl walks into the Guest Chambers. She is wearing her usual clothes with her purple hair tied up with a yellow ribbon. Dagger is 18, and Zidane is 19 at this time.

"What is wrong Dagger?" asked Eiko in her childish, little girl tone.

"Nothing wrong Eiko, I am just a little bit nervous, that is all," says Dagger all nervous.

"Don't be nervous Dagger. It is your big day! I bet Zidane is about as nervous as you are." Eiko piped up.

"Yeah, he is, but how do I know that he will keep his promise and go through this, even though that he proposed to me, right here, in a candle light dinner." She wonders if that he would love her forever, or just want her for her money. Dagger looks at Eiko, "Do you think that Zidane wants me for the throne, or does he want me because he loves me?" Dagger asks the eight year old.

"He wants you for you, Dagger," Eiko says with a smile, "he loves you and I know it. You can see it in his eyes and the way he respects you for not just being the Queen of Alexandria, but for being you, your charm and you strength and........."

"Ok Eiko, I get the point," Dagger cuts in, "I hope I am doing the right thing by marrying him. Every night for the last 5 months, ever since he proposed to me, I have been having dreams that we will live happily ever after."

Just then, Steiner, in his traditional armor, that has some rust spots in it, comes running in with Beatrix at his heels. Beatrix, who is a knight too, was wearing a pink shirt over her armor, with a mini skirt with a brown army-boot style shoes. Steiner says "Princess, I still don't know why you are marrying Zidane, he is nothing but a peasant!"

Dagger looks at Steiner, with fiery eyes, "How many times do I got to tell you Steiner, I love him, and he loves me!"

Beatrix looks at Steiner and says, "Yeah, you never know what might come out of this wedding...."

Steiner's face turns bright red. Steiner and Beatrix have been going out as long as Zidane and Dagger have. But they have never thought about getting married. Steiner is kinda of skepical when it comes to marriage between two knights, but he has thought of it.

"Ok, lets go see Uncle Cid," Dagger said as she grabs her suitcase and runs to the Regent's Chambers.

--Meanwhile in the Town of Lindblum--

"Man, why can't we get a ride to the castle," says Blank in a huff.

"Blank, you are such a wussy," replied Zidane, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Whatever, Zidane, just shut up and keep walking," Blank says angrily.

"Well, if you didn't spend all of our money on the chick this morning," Marcus says sarcastically, "maybe we could have some money for a taxi or something."

Just then, Zidane sees two familiar faces walking toward them, with their suitcases dragging behind them. It was Freya and Amarant. Amarant still had the look to kill, and Freya has a smile on her face. Zidane, Blank, and Marcus meets up with Amarant and Freya. Freya says, "I am finally glad that this day has come."

Amarant, as always, says, "Man, Zidane, why did you drag me into this?"

"Because you need to be there, plus we need a security guard," Zidane replied with a smile. Amarant's facial expressions changed from skeptical and turned into disgust. "I was just kidding Amarant," Zidane replied.

Dragging their bags behind them, the party heads toward the Grand Castle of Lindblum. Zidane is hoping that Dagger looks beautiful, as always, and hopes that she would give them some money, since Blank spent all of theirs.

Walking into the castle, Zidane spots Eiko, running toward them, with Vivi at her heels. Vivi looked the same. The same old hat, but he was bringing some little Vivi's to the wedding. Vivi smiles as he says, "Hello Zidane, ready for the big day?"

"Yeah, I am ready as I ever will........" His voice trails off when he catches a glimpse of someone. Then he sees the person running toward him, its arm's out. Then Zidane recognizes it is Dagger and drops his bags and runs to her, and engulfs her in a big hug. Zidane kisses Dagger 'hello', then looks at her and whisles. Dagger blushes, as she always does, and she replies, "Well, hello there, hun, whats up?"

Zidane looked kinda of uneasy because he hated to bum money off of her. But with a sigh he replies, "A lot."

"What's wrong?" Dagger looked at Zidane with curious eyes.

Zidane shoots a glance to Blank that tells him, better talk or die. Zidane says, "Ask Blank."

Dagger turns her head and faces Blank, "What did you do, Blank?"

"I....um......spent all of the money on some chick this morning. She was cute and I thought that you could help us......"

"You did what!" Dagger exclaimed, face reddening with anger, cutting off Blank in mid-sentence. "That was the money I gave Zidane to get to Treno, then to Madain Sari. How is he going to buy my ring now!"

Blank shifts his weight from one foot to another, uneasy about it all, "Maybe you can help?" he says casually as he could, showing that he had no fear.

Dagger sighs and says, "Ok, but just this once." She walks over to Blank and takes out a hammer from her purse, "But if it happens again," she swings the hammer high above Blank's head and misses on purpose, "you are going to get it."

"Yes ma'am!" Blank looked at her, with a fearful expression in his eyes.

The party goes and meets the Regent, which gives some blessings to Zidane and Dagger before they leave for Treno. Before they board the plane, Regent Cid said, "You two don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

"Yeah, like what," Zidane mummbled.

They get on the plane, after getting their bags checked and go though the security check. They put their luguage on the spinning caveyor belt, then they go inside the plane. Vivi and Eiko sit in the coach, while Zidane and Dagger sit with each other, then Marcus and Blank behind them, then Steiner and Beatrix. Amarant and Freya was sitting in the first 2 rows of seats.

Dagger and Zidane hugs and kisses each other for some part of the flight to Treno. They were holding hands when Amarant grabs Zidane and says to Dagger, "We will be right back." Before Dagger is able to reply, Amarant was dragging Zidane through the coach. Eiko and Vivi see Amarant dragging Zidane and look at each other. Then they sit in the last two seats. Amarant looks at Zidane, a sickening feeling in his eyes. He goes, "Zidane, I want to tell you something, and don't tell anyone, not Dagger, but especially Freya, she would laugh at me for what I am about ready to tell you."

"Well, out with it," Zidane says, sitting back in the chair.

"I....um...hate flying, I get sick everytime I am on a plane." He says with a look of worry.

"Amarant, go into the bathroom and stay there for the rest of the flight to Treno. I will tell them that you hit me and I took care of you. Is that ok?" Zidane says with a bright eye.

"Yeah, whatever," Amarant says with a sigh.

Zidane goes back up to Dagger and looks at her. He kisses her before he sat down. Pulls out her purse before she even knows that it was even missing. She look at Zidane, a smile spreading across her face. "You still haven't changed, haven't you Zidane?" Dagger says with a smile.

"Nope, not at all, but I did change something in my life." Zidane says with a huge smile.

"And what can that be?" Dagger replies, with a hint of curiousity. Just then, a big guy sits between Zidane and Dagger. Zidane gets mad and says, "Move it or lose it, buddy, you are sitting between my soon-to-be-wife!"

The guy smirked and said, "Yeah, I don't care, so let me be." He looks at Dagger and starts to touch on her. Zidane gets up and grabs Dagger's hammer from her purse. "You better beat it before I use this on you!" Zidane shouts.

The guy still touches around on Dagger and she smacks the crap out of him. Then the guy hits her over the head and knocks her out. Then before Zidane knows it, she is gone, and so is the guy. Zidane looks at everyone and says, "Did anyone see where that guy went!"

"No, I didn't see anything, I was fast asleep," said Marcus, Blank, Steiner, and Beatrix in unision.

"Oh, that is just great," Zidane says in a huff. "but he has got to be on this plane somewhere!"

Zidane runs all around the plane. He sees the guy and catches him. Dagger is slung over his shoulder. He recognizes the man as Don Corneo. Don says, "Look at this, I got a new chicky!"

"She is my wife!" Zidane retorts and smacks the hammer upside Don's head. He lets out a little groan and drops Dagger. Zidane picks her up and runs to the back of the plane. Dagger comes to, and she says, "Oh, my head, what happened Zidane?"

"That pervert, Don Corneo, is trying to steal you! And I won't have it!" Zidane says, leaning down, kissing Dagger on the lips, "you are more important to me than anything else!"

Dagger looks at him, "I love you Zidane, and I am glad that I am going to have you as a husband."

The plane touches down in Treno. The party gets off the plane, goes to the security check-ins and picks up their bags. Then Zidane says, "I guess we have got to wait for the next flight to the outer contient."

"I guess we need to get a hotel room and stay for the night," Freya said with a hint of happiness.

"How many rooms would we need?" Vivi asked.

"We should need..." Zidane counted heads, "about five rooms."

Dagger looks at Zidane, "I need my own......"

Zidane looks at Dagger and cuts her off. Then he smiles, "It will be cheaper if we pair up. Vivi and Eiko, go into one, Steiner and Beatrix, Freya and Amarant, Marcus and Blank, and finally, you and me."

A surprised look grows on everyone's faces, but Amarant. His look was in disguist. Zidane turns to Dagger and says, "Is that ok, with you?"

"That is fine by me," Dagger replies, a huge smile on her face.

Zidane thinks, 'I guess I need to stop at a store and gets some things.'

The party goes to the hotel, then Zidane says, "I need to go out, I will be right back."

Dagger nods, and Zidane goes to the nearest market. He picks up some popcorn, some drinks, and some other things. He stops by the Health and Beauty department and picks up a few things for tonight. Then he goes back to the hotel, all of the rooms are connected, walks into his room and looks at Dagger. She smiles at him and she pats the spot on the bed, right in front of the TV. He grabs the remote and plops down beside her. Zidane flips through the channels and finds some shows that they liked and sitted together, hand in hand, body and body, (fully clothed) beside each other. Then Dagger says, " I am going to go get my bath, so no peeking!"

A smile grows on Zidane's face, he replies, "Ok, I will be a good boy."

Dagger replies, "Sure you will." She goes into the bathroom, takes off her blue shirt, and mini skirt and the rest of her clothes and jumps into the shower. Zidane, knowing what he was not susposed to do, shuts off the TV and walks to the bathroom door. He notices the door was locked, so he gets out his lock picking kit. He picks the lock and hears the shower starting up. He waits a minute and hears the shower start. Then he goes in, seeing her reflection in the shower curtain, he takes off his clothes and jumps in. Dagger screams very loud and Zidane hears some footsteps coming. He hurries and puts on his clothes on, then he turns and knocks over Marcus, running into the bathroom door. Zidane's face is blood red. He runs out of the bathroom and lands on the bed, trying to hold back a laugh. Dagger finishes her bath, and Zidane looks at Marcus, and says, "It is ok, go back to your room."

"Zidane, save it for after the wedding!" Marcus exclaimed, with a look of disguist, as well as a look of alright, good boy.

Dagger finishes her bath, wraps a towel around her, goes out of the bathroom, shuts the door that connects the rooms, and locks it. Zidane is wondering on what she is going to do to him. Dagger turns and looks at Zidane, a smile on her face. She says, "Well, I see that you didn't heave my warning. I told you no peeking!"

"But I couldn't help it, it was soooooo tempting, so I had to pick the lock," Zidane replies, with a smile on his face as well.

"Since you wanted to see so badly," She drops her towel, "so you better look now, because this will be the last time you will see it until after we get married."

Zidane looks at the naked Dagger, stunned and drooling at the same time. Then Dagger pulls up her towel, smiling and walks in and gets her clothes. She gets dressed right in front of Zidane. She is wearing a orange shirt that goes down to her knees, with her pink underwear, and blue socks. She has on a blue pair of shorts under it. Zidane jumps up and says, "My turn!" He goes to the bathroom, takes off his clothes, barricades the door, and takes his bath. He goes out and dresses right in front of Dagger. He his wearing a blue shirt, that goes all the way to the floor, and his underwear. He smiles as he shakes his head to wring the water out of his hair and he gets it all over Dagger. He goes and lays next to Dagger. Then Zidane says, "I guess we are sleeping in the same bed?"

Dagger looks at him, "I guess, since there is only one bed here. But...."

Zidane cuts her off, "And we won't do anything bad, because I want to wait until we officially get married. And besides, we need to get used to it."

Zidane shuts off the light and they sleep together, hugging each other.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2 

The Wedding

--The Next Morning--

Zidane wakes up, stretches, and looks around. He sees Dagger curled up in a ball next to him. He gets up, making sure that he does not disturb her, and goes to the bathroom, and changes into his clothes. As he was putting on his dagger belt, he sees her waking up with a smile. Dagger looks at Zidane and goes, "Well, hello there, how was your night?"

Zidane smiles as he replies, "It was great, sleeping next to you, that is."

"Oh, is that so?" Dagger replies, getting out of the bed. She goes to the bathroom and changes as well, she changes into a blue tank top, with white mini-skirt, with shorts under the mini-skirt, white socks and her blue shoes. She looks at Zidane, then goes to her bag and grabs her brush, and brushes her long, brown hair back into a ponytail. Dagger walks over to Zidane and holds him around the waist. "So what's for breakfast?" she says in amusement.

"I don't know yet, I think I might have to go steal it," Zidane says with a huge smile on his face.

"You know that Steiner and Beatrix won't like that!" Dagger exclaimed, putting her dirty clothes in her bag. She also grabs Zidane's dirty clothes as well, and puts them in her bag.

"I was just kidding, Dagger!" Zidane said with a smile.

"I know you was, but you know how they feel about stealing!" Dagger said.

Dagger puts her makeup on and finishes in front of the mirror. Zidane was sitting on the bed thinking, 'Man, how long does it take for women to get ready?'

"Dagger, I am going to get the others up." Zidane says as he walks to the door the connected the two rooms together. He goes in and sees Eiko sleeping in the bed and Vivi on the floor, curled up in a ball with a blanket. "Ok, rise and shine!" Zidane shouted, as he flipped on the lights. Then he goes to the other room, where Beatrix and Steiner were. He notices that Beatrix is half naked. Zidane thinks, 'Steiner and Beatrix must got it on last night, but I have to wake them.' "Yo, Rusty, Beatrix, rise and shine!" he yells, as he flipped on the lights. Beatrix looks up at Zidane, and shoots him a death glance.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Beatrix exclaimed, covering herself.

"Well maybe if you didn't get to on with Steiner last night, maybe you wouldn't have the reddiest face in the world!" Zidane shot back.

Beatrix gives him another angry look as he crosses into Amarant and Freya's room, Freya is in the bed, with her spear beside the bed, and Amarant, standing up, was sleeping. "Wake up sleepy heads!" Zidane shouts as he turned on their light. "Hmph," said Amarant, the light shining on his eyes. "Do you always sleep like that Amarant?" said Zidane, smiling a bit. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Just then, Blank and Marcus walks in. Marcus tells Zidane, "Are you going to cook? Blank and I usually have to cook the meals for you to get anything to eat!"

Zidane replies, "Yeah yeah, I try to cook though."

Marcus shakes his head, as he puts on his bandana. He replies sarcastically, "Ok, mister, how are you going to get the food? Are you going to steal it?"

Just then, Steiner walks in as he heard Marcus talking about how they were going to get the food. "Beatrix is in front of the mirror." Steiner says, his glaze looks like he has been through the ringer. "She said it would take her about 15-45 minutes in front of that mirror! I can't even go into the bathroom!"

"Steiner, you should've went in before Beatrix did!" Zidane says, shaking his blonde hair, "I went in before Dagger got up."

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to pee!" Steiner replied, dancing a little bit.

Zidane laughs at Steiner's reply. He turns to Freya, which who was still sleeping, he goes over to the bed and taps her on the shoulder. She walks up, and as she stretches, she smacks Zidane under the chin.

"OW! Freya that hurt!" Zidane yelled, a fixated glance on the sleepy Freya.

Amarant looks at Zidane, then Freya and laughs, "Zidane, what have you gone soft all of the sudden?" Freya looks at Zidane, laughing as well, "Well I told you never to sneak up on me. Didn't I not say that?"

"Yeah, but that hurt!" Zidane replies, rubbing his chin. "Anyway, to answer Marcus's question earlier, went I went to the market last night, I picked up some eggs and bacon. I hope that is ok with everyone else."

"Zidane! You know I can't have that stuff!" Beatrix yelled from the other room, "you know that makes me fat!"

"Beatrix, I have you covered!" Zidane yells, laughing. "I got you some milk and something that Steiner will love!"

Steiner looks at Zidane, with wondering eyes, "And what is that, Wonder Boy?"

Zidane smiles, trying to hold back a laugh. He goes to his room, Steiner following him, and hands him a sucker. "Here, she is susposed to suck on that while that thing," he points to the end of the stick, "is in your mouth."

"Oh, very well." Steiner says, as he grabs the milk and the sucker. Then he grabs some bacon and eggs for himself.

Dagger looks at Zidane as the others got the food. They all set down happily eating and Beatrix was sucking on the sucker that Steiner had the stick in his mouth. Zidane looks at Dagger and smiles. "I am trying to get those two together as well," he says, smiling.

Dagger shakes her head. She smacks him with her hair that was in her ponytail. "Zidane, why don't you just let them be."

"Because I want Steiner to get off my case," Zidane replies, laughing a little bit, "Oh, yeah," he points to the red mark under his chin, "Freya slapped me when I tried to wake her up."

Dagger laughed, "You probably deserved it, Zidane, after all, you do annoy people sometimes, but I love it."

Zidane sticks out his tongue as he kisses her on the lips. They finished eating breakfast, they got all of their suitcases together and headed out the door. They called for the taxi as Dagger was turning in the keys to the rooms. She waltzes out and smacks Zidane in the butt. She smiles as the taxi pulled up and they all climbed in. Amarant rode on the roof, since he liked that kind of stuff, and Freya rode in the trunk. They all arrived at the airport sharply at 9:00 in the morning. The wedding was scheduled to be held at 5 o'clock that evening. They all hopped onto the plane and took off. Dagger took the window seat as the rest followed them into seating. Marcus and Blank was behind Zidane and Dagger and the boys messed with Zidane some. When the plane touched down in Conte Petie, the party saw a familiar face. He runs up to the party, with his tongue stuck out of his mouth. S/he smiled at the party as they met up with it. "Hey Quina, I am glad we found you." Zidane replied, as he smiled at Dagger then at Quina.

"Are you going to have yummy-yummies at this wedding?" Quina asked, his tongue out of s/he mouth.

"I told you that there was, but don't eat all of it, " Eiko said, as she goes to the counter and asks where they pick up their bags. The party goes to the bag station, and pick up their bags, they walked to Madain Sari, since it was a short walk. They end up in Madain Sari, the place declorated with the flowers and all. "Morrison, Momatose, and the rest of my friends, where are all of you!" Eiko calls from the outside.

"Kupo!" they all replied.

They all go to Eiko's house, seeing that she has the only living quarters in the whole summoner village. They all looked inside to see the whole place was decorated with flowers, and ribbons, and other things that make it look like a wedding was going to be held here. Dagger takes out her cell phone, and calls Regent Cid.

"Hello?" A man's voice said.

"Uncle Cid, it is me, Dagger!" Dagger replies, happy to hear her uncle.

"Whats wrong, did you crash on the way there?" Cid said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I just had an ideal. Maybe you can come here with Hilda so you can be part of my wedding," Dagger said, hoping that he would say yes.

"Ok, we should be there within an hour or so," Cid said, with a sigh, "I guess I got to get Minister Artania to watch Lindblum while we are gone."

"Thank you uncle!" Dagger smiled at Zidane. They said good-bye and they hung up. She sticks her cell phone in her purse. Zidane looks at Dagger, wondering who the call was from. "Who did you call Dagger?" asked Zidane.

"I called Uncle Cid," she replied.

Zidane thinks, 'Oh, boy, there goes the little surprise that I had planned, but it might still work, I have to think about it.'

Just then, they heard an airship land outside. Then five minutes later, they see Hilda and Cid stroll into Eiko's home. "This place is fancy, fit for a wedding," Cid said, a smile on his face.

Freya and Quina looked at each other, then Freya said, "Eiko, where is the wedding actually going to be held at?"

Eiko looks at Freya, "It is going to be held at the Eidolon Wall," she replied.

Freya asks, in a rather amused voice, "Why at the Eidolon Wall?"

"Because that is where Zidane and Dagger want it held at, don't ask me, ask the couple in love here, " Eiko replies, shaking her head.

Eiko walks to the Eidolon Wall and gets it ready, with the sound equipment and the video equipment, since they wanted it filmed. She looks at the place and smiles at her work. Then she goes and gets changed into her white bridesmaid dress. While she was inside, it starts raining and she changes back. Eiko goes to Zidane and Dagger and says, "I don't think that this will let up anytime soon, so we might have to postpone the wedding for a while."

Dagger looks at Zidane and says, "It is ok, Eiko, we will, get married as soon as the rain's let up."

Dagger looks at Cid, "So, did you get Uncle Artania to watch Lindblum?" she asks, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Yes, but he thought he should come as well." Cid laughed at what he said.

Dagger smiles at her uncle's joke, "Haha, but we are filming it, so he can see, if he wants to that is."

Zidane looks at Cid, "Yeah, I can program the camera to shoot a direct image to Artania, if......" Zidane smiles at what he was going to say, "Dagger and I get some 'Quality Time' together...."

Cid laughs and says, "Ok, Zidane, if that is what you want." Cid pulls out his phone and dials for Artania. Cid says, "Artania, you can watch the wedding from there. Zidane is going to send you a direct link......"

Zidane grabs the phone away from Cid, "Artania, it is Zidane, get Boss and the rest of the gang to watch it as well, I want to hear the comments afterward."

"Ok, Zidane, I will do that," Artania said, as he switched the phone from one ear to another, "Zidane, put back on the Regent."

Zidane hands Cid his cell phone back and he looks at Dagger. He holds her by her waist and pulls her closer for a warm, passionate kiss. After the kiss was over, Eiko started cooking for the meal. The rain has stopped and the sun was shinning. Zidane looks at his watch, 2 in the afternoon, lets set it for about 6, that will give a great sunset. "Why don't we set the wedding for about 6 o'clock?" He asked.

"Ok, that is fine by us," they all replied.

"Ok, since it rained, I have to set up the equipment again," he said as he walked out the door, "let me know when dinner's ready."

"Ok!" Eiko yelled from the kitchen.

Zidane walks to the Eidolon Wall, looking at it all wet. He thinks, 'This is going to be difficult, but I will make it.' He puts up all the sound equipment and and video equipment. As he was playing with the sound system, he sees Dagger walking in, smiling at him. He looks at her, with a smile on his face. She walks over to Zidane and sits on his lap. Dagger puts her arms around Zidane's neck. She looks into his eyes and says, "In about two hours from now, we will be married."

Zidane looks at her, a grin on his face, "Yeah, we will. Let me know something now, so I know what to do. Do you want to go through this?"

Dagger looks at him and nods, "Yes, I want to be with you, forever."

They kiss for a few minutes. Then he looks at his watch, 5:30 PM. "Dagger, you should be getting ready, it is almost time. I need to finish up here, so that way, Artania can get a visual."

"Ok, hun, I see you when we get married." Dagger said, running off to the house.

Zidane finishes and attaches a cord to a switch box, and clicks the switch on. He takes Dagger's cell phone, which he took from her purse when she wasn't looking, and calls Artania. "Artania, it is Zidane again."

"Hello Zidane, you ready for the big moment?" Artania asks.

"Yeah, but first, switch on your TV and turn it to Channel 3, you should see me." Zidane says, as he stands in front of the camera.

"Yes Zidane, we see you, " Artania replied. 

Zidane hears some commotion in the backround, "Is that the gang?" He asks.

"Yes it is, they are play fighting right now, with Baku," Artania replied, handing the phone to Baku.

"Hey Zidane, yer ready for the big day, eh?" Baku's voice comes on.

"Yes I am, boss, " Zidane replies.

They said good-bye and Zidane goes to the house. He changes into his black tux, his white shirt, and a blue tie. He wears black slacks that has a hole in the butt, for his tail. He has on his white socks, with his black shoes. He combs his hair and grabs his dagger belt and puts it on. Then he grabs his shoulder holster for his daggers and puts it on. Then he puts on his black jacket. He goes over to the Altar and waits for the rest of them. He sees Cid walking with Steiner, Freya, Amarant, Vivi (with his children), Hilda, Blank, and Marcus. They walk in and sit down, looking around the place.

--Same time in Eiko's house--

Dagger stands there, putting on her dress, which is all white. She looks at Eiko, which is putting on a purple dress. Dagger has her hair down, with a yellow scrunchi toward the bottom of her hair. Eiko has her purple hair up into a orange ribbon. Beatrix, wearing purple as well, walks in unhappy. "I don't like purple," Beatrix says, looking at her dress.

"It was Eiko's ideal," Dagger said, smiling. "Steiner is going to like that on you, like you said, he doesn't know what is going to happen at this wedding."

"Yes, my queen, I did say that," Beatrix says, as she finishes up.

The girls walks out. Dagger is getting nervous, she walks and almost trips on her dress. "This isn't going to work," She says, as she turns back. Eiko grabs her by the shoulder and says, "You are going to do this." They drag her to the enterance to the Eidolon Wall. They hear the wedding music starting to go off. Eiko goes in first, putting petals on the ground. Then Dagger walks in, with Beatrix, smiling at Zidane. Zidane looks at Dagger and almost passes out. She gets up to Zidane and he puts his arm unders hers. They interlock fingers and they look at the reverland.

The reverland smiles at the two and begins the speech, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to honor this man and this woman, in holy matromony. If anyone should reject why these two should not get married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The reverland looks around, "Zidane Tribal, do you take Queen Garnet to be your lawfully wedded wife, to charish and to hold, in sickness and in health, as you both shall live?"

Zidane looks at Dagger, "I do."

The reverland continues, "Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17th, do you take Zidane, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to charish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Dagger looks at Zidane, smiling, "I do."

The reverland says, "The rings, please."

Zidane fiddles in his pocket and thinks, 'Damn, I forgot the ring!' Steiner comes from behind and slips Zidane a ring. Steiner looks at Beatrix and they interlock fingers as well. Zidane whispers, "Thanks Steiner, I owe ya one."

Steiner looks at Zidane, "Whatever, now get married!"

Zidane looks at Dagger and slips on the ring to one of her finger and says, "With this ring, I be wed."

Dagger takes out her ring and slips on the ring on Zidane's finger while saying, "With this ring, I be wed."

The reverland looks at the two, "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, man and wife," He looks at Zidane, "you may kiss the bride."

Zidane looks at her and gives her a passionate kiss and turns with her, and walks down the aisle. Dagger grabs her boquet and throws it in the air. Beatrix catches it and turns bright red. She looks at Steiner, "I guess we are next."

Steiner pulls out a ring himself and gets on one knee, "Beatrix, would you marry me?" he asks as the rest of the people, including Dagger and Zidane, turn around and looks at the two.

Beatrix smiles and nods, "Yes I will," she takes the ring and puts it on her finger.

Zidane looks at Steiner, "You go, boy!!!!"

Zidane and Dagger goes to Eiko's house, where the boat is waiting. They climb in and go to the back part of Eiko's house, where the reception is going to be held. They reach it, with Zidane carrying Dagger, they go in, where they sit together and make out while they wait for everyone else.


	3. The Reception

Chapter 3

The Reception

"I wonder what we should do, " Dagger asks, looking at Zidane after they broke the kiss.

"I don't know, I guess fiddle around," Zidane says, picking her up and goes over to the stereo that was sitting on the shelf.

"I wonder when everyone is going to be here?" Dagger asks, getting back on her feet and sitting in a chair next to where Zidane was. 

Suddenly something pops into Zidane's head, "Lets wrestle! We can do that until the others get here for the reception." Zidane broke out into a broad smile as he looks at Dagger, "but it probably would be wise if we changed though."

"No, we are susposed to stay in these outfits until tonight..." Dagger gave Zidane a big wink. He knew right then, what that meant, 'There will be some howling tonight,' he thought.

"Ok then, what do you suggest?" Zidane says, looking at Dagger again, putting on soft and slow music.

"I don't know, maybe some dancing?" Dagger suggested, going over to Zidane and grabbing his hand.

"That sounds good to me," Zidane said, putting his hands on her hips and starts to sway to the music.

"Good, I am glad that you like it," Dagger said, as she puts her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest and sways to the music as well.

"I love you Dagger, and I do not reget doing this, I wanted to do this for a long time, but I didn't have the nerve to ask you."

Dagger looks up into his eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I was afraid that you would reject me and say no, but I was surprised when you said yes."

Dagger puts her head back on his chest, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Zidane asks.

"I wanted to ask you, but I also afraid that you would say no."

"Are you guys doing things that you aren't susposed to do?" a voice asks.

Zidane turned toward where the voice came from, "What in the world....Boss!"

"Hey Zidane," Baku said, walking into Lindblum Castle's Guest Room, where the reception was going to be held.

"How, how did you know where we was going to have the reception?" Zidane asks Baku.

"Artania told me, Cinna and the rest of them would have been here, but yer know how he is," Baku said, going over to the cakes.

Zidane turns to Dagger, "I wonder who was behind this one?"

"I was!" another voice said.

Without turning around, Zidane said, "Marcus, you guys finally got here!"

"Yeah," Marcus said, who was followed by Freya, Vivi, Eiko, Steiner, Beatrix, and Amarant.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Dagger asks.

"By jet plane, which was very fun!" Vivi said, going over to a chair and sitting down.

Steiner and Beatrix goes over to a chair, which Steiner sat down and Beatrix sat on his lap. They both sat there and made out right in front of everyone.

"They were doing that on the whole plane ride," Vivi said, pulling down his hat and shaking his head.

"Yeah, which, in some ways, made me even sicker than I already was..." Amarant said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let them be, and lets have fun!" Zidane said, going back over to the stereo and he pushes a button and a huge bucket of water came down on Dagger. "Hmmm, that is a good look for you, Dagger."

"ZIDANE!!" Dagger screamed, "YOU ARE MINE NOW BUDDY!!"

"Zidane, yer better head for the hills!" Baku said, laughing.

Zidane laughs very hard, "If you think you can catch me, just bring it on!"

"OH! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Dagger screamed, running toward Zidane, claws bearing.

"Uh oh, I better run!" Zidane said, running around a corner and turning back around to tackle Dagger, but only to get caught by Baku. "Let go of me!" Zidane shrieked.

"Here ya go," Baku said, handing Zidane back over to Dagger.

"Thanks Baku," Dagger said. She smiles evily at Zidane, "Now, you are mine!" Dagger ties his feet and hands together to a chair. "What should I do with you Zidane?" Dagger asks.

"I don't know, what should you do?"

Dagger turns to everyone else, "What should I do to Zidane?"

"Take off all of his clothes and hang him by his tail!" Blank yelled out.

"Throw him in a lake!" Marcus said.

"Beat him to a pulp!" Freya yelled out, nodding her head.

"Throw him out a car window as you are doing 70 mph!" Amarant yelled.

Dagger turns back to Zidane, " I think I liked Blank's answer and Marcus's answer. I might just do both!" Dagger looks at Amarant, "I would ever do that to him!" Dagger turns back to Zidane and smiles evily again.

"Marcus! Blank! Amarant!! If anything happens to me, you better leave the earth!" Zidane shouts.

"Zidane, you are such a weakling," Amarant said, shaking his head and leaning on the wall.

"Sure Zidane, but first you better get out of that first," Blank said, laughing, " I liked Freya's answer as well."

"Shut up Blank, before I beat you to a pulp!" Freya shouted.

Dagger then has an ideal. She walks over to Freya and whispers, "Lets do this....lets take him on a plane ride in the Hilda Garde 3 and let him hang by his tail, naked, and make him scream, 'I am sorry!'".

"No, here's a better one," Freya said, "just go dump some hot water on him and then using a rope, tie him together, hang him, and use him as a punching bag."

"That would be nice," Dagger said, "c'mon, you help me."

"Ok," Freya said, following Dagger.

"Oh, no!" Zidane shrieked, "not Freya! Boss!! You are going to get it!!! I would have been fine and not in the prediciment if you didn't catch me!!!"

"Zidane, take it like a man," Baku said, laughing, "ACHOO!!" Baku sneezed.

"Zidane, you are pathetic, how in the hell did I lose to you, two years ago?" Amarant asks, watching the show "Letting women beat up on you, you are truely pathetic."

Freya goes over to Amarant and clubs him upside his head, "How did that feel?!"

"It didn't hurt a bit," Amarant said, shaking his head.

"You will be asking for more, if you don't shut up!" Freya shouted, grabbing her spear.

"Freya, forget him, get over here," Dagger said.

"Ok," Freya said, as she grabs Zidane by his tail and Dagger tied him together. She also hung him by his tail.

"Ok, I want the first hit!" Dagger said, smiling evily.

"Here, use this!" Blank said, handing her a huge stick.

"Blank!!! I am going to kill you now!!!!" Zidane says, "WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN FROM HERE, BUSTER, YOU ARE MINE!!!"

"Zidane, I am really scared," Blank said, acting like he was scared.

Dagger gets in a batter stance and uses the stick and smacks him in the butt, "Hahahahaha!!" Dagger laughs evily.

"My turn," Freya said, grabbing the stick and gettting ready to swing.

"Freya, don't, I still owe you for the upper cut!" Zidane yelled.

"Heh, fine."

Zidane finally works free and tackles Dagger, "Now, who's got who?"

"I guess you got me," Dagger replied, kissing Zidane on the lips.

"I think I going to be sick," Amarant said.

"Now," Zidane said, getting off of Dagger and heading toward Blank, "you are mine!"

"Hahaha, Zidane, I was kidding!" Blank shouted, running the other way.

Zidane trips Blank and beats the crap out of him, "HUH! WHAT WAS THAT!! YOU WASN'T SCARED!!! WHO IS BEATING UP WHO!!!" Zidane yelled.

"OK, OK, I AM SORRY!! Now, GET OFF OF ME!!!" Blank yelled.

Dagger grabs Zidane and puts a headlock on him, "Quit Zidane!"

"Ok, I give," Zidane said, trying to break loose.

Dagger releases the hold, "Here, I want to give you something to cool you off," with that, Dagger pushed a button on a remote control and stepped back, in time only for Zidane to get a bucket-full of cold water.

"AHHHH! THAT IS COLD!!" Zidane shouted.

"I told you I would get you back," Dagger said, going over to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you did," Zidane said, wrapping his arms around her back. He pulls out a remote and pulls down a disco ball and puts on some slow music, "Grab a partner and dance, I got mine," Zidane said, holding Dagger close.

"I am going to be sick," Amarant said, heading toward the table, Anyone up for a game of cards?"

Vivi bows to Eiko, "Care to dance?"

"Sure," Eiko said.

"Amarant, I will take you up on that," Freya said, going over to a table and clearing it off.

"Me too," Blank said, getting off the ground.

"I guess I will join as well," Marcus said, grabbing a deck of cards off the shelf nearby where he was standing.

"I will join yer guys as well," Baku said, pulling up a chair.

Amarant, Blank, Marcus, Freya and Baku sat down and played Spades while everyone else slow danced.

"Dagger, it looks like we are both wet," Zidane said, looking down at Dagger's brown eyes.

"Yes, it looks that way," she said, putting her head on his chest again, "but we both had fun, didn't we?"

"Yep! But Rusty and Beatrix is still making out!" Zidane said, pointing over to where Steiner and Beatrix sat.

"They'll probably be like that for a while," Dagger said.

"Yeah, I know, we won't have anyone guarding us, but who needs them when you got me," Zidane said, looking down at Dagger, swaying to the music.

"True," Dagger said, as a huge blast went off in the backround.

"What was that?!" Beatrix said, breaking the kiss from Steiner.

"I don't know! I must hurry to see what it was!" Steiner said, getting up and running outside to see what it was.

"Whoever it is, I will kill them for destroying my wedding!" Dagger shouted.

Zidane looks over at Baku, "Uh oh, woman on a rampage, watch out, when you ruin a woman's wedding, you might as well leave town."

"Tell me about it," Baku said, going outside also.

"Lets go Dagger!" Zidane shouted, going outside, holding Dagger by the hand.

--Outside of the Guest Room in Lindblum Grand Castle--

"Who is it...." Dagger stops short as a huge machine comes through Lindblum Castle.

"What in the hell?!" Zidane said, looking at the 50 ft. machine.

"Ah, Zidane, you should know me very well," a voice came from inside the machine.

"Oh no," Zidane said, "I thought he died!"

"Who is it?" Baku asks.

"Yeah, who?" Eiko said.

"My brother, Kuja...."

"KUJA!!" Dagger shouted, "I thought he died in the Iifa Tree."

"Well, I didn't," Kuja said, coming out of the machine, and landing next to Dagger, "Zidane, I am glad to see you finally got married to the canary."

"Damnit Kuja, you messed up now," Zidane said, pointing at Dagger, who was about ready to bust her top.

"Why is that, brother?" Kuja asks, looking at Dagger.

"Because you messed up, look at her, she is going to beat you up now," Zidane said, laughing a bit.

"KUJA!!!!" Dagger said, as she starts whacking on him.

"See what I mean," Zidane said, pulling off Dagger from Kuja.

"LET ME GO ZIDANE!!!" Dagger shouted, struggling with Zidane's grip.

"Calm down, Dagger!" Zidane yelled, as he puts her on the ground and holds her there.

"DAMNIT, LET ME GO NOW ZIDANE, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" she shouted, trying to get away from the grasp of Zidane.

"It wouldn't be the first time I faced death face-to-face," Kuja said.

"Let me give you a piece of advise, Kuja," Eiko started, "you already made Dagger mad, but if Zidane her loose, you asked for it."

"Let her go, Zidane," Kuja said.

"First," Steiner said, "get that machine out of the Airship Runway, because other airships got to get in."

"I will do that," Kuja said.

"Kuja?" Zidane asks.

"Yes?"

"Did you make that huge explosion?"

"No, I did not," Kuja said going back to his machine.

"I wonder who did," Zidane asks.

"ZIDANE, GET OFF OF ME!" Dagger shouted.

"Are you going to calm down enough, because it wasn't him that caused that explosion."

"He didn't cause it?" Dagger asks.

"No," Zidane said, getting off of Dagger and helping her up.

"But I wonder who did cause it?" Dagger said, brushing off her dress, and looking at her love.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, is going to pay, pay dearly," Zidane said, going to Regent Cid.

Zidane grabs Dagger's hand and goes up to the Regent chambers. Zidane looks at the Regent, who was looking through some papers, "Ah, Zidane, great timing!"

"What is it?" Zidane asks.

"Lets do this in the conference room," Cid said, going down below.

Zidane leads Dagger down to the conference room. They sit together, hand-in-hand. Freya goes with Amarant and sits on the other side. Beatrix and Steiner stand behind Zidane and Dagger, and Blank and Marcus in front of the table. "What happened?" Blank asked the Regent.

"The latest I have received from the Black Mage Village on the Outer Contient is that the Genomes has went wild, saying, 'He's back, he's back!!'."

"What does that mean?" Zidane asks.

"Yeah, who is 'he'?" Eiko asks.

"I wonder if any of the black mages were hurt?" Vivi asks.

"'He' is...." Cid looks down at the papers that he was holding in his hand, "was...Garland.."

"Garland?!" Zidane said.

"Why did he come back, I thought he died, like Kuja...." Dagger studdered.

"I guess there goes the honeymoon," Zidane said, standing up, "where is he located now?"

"He is somewhere on the Forgotten Contient," Cid said, "take the Hilda Garde 3 and they know where to go."

"Ok, c'mon, guys, lets change," Zidane said going back to the guest room, still holding Dagger's hand.

Dagger follows Zidane, where they get dressed. Dagger goes to her traditional clothes, orange ovealls, white blouse, red shoes, her red gloves on her hands, and her hair in a long, blue ponytail. Zidane also does the same, blue shirt, light blue pants, blue-and-white tennis shoes, his dagger holder, and his dagger belt, which carried his Ultima Weapon, and his gray gloves. They go out together, still holding hands. Zidane sees Blank, who was standing at the airship docks.

"Where is everyone?" Zidane asks.

When Zidane said that, he sees Beatrix and Steiner, holding hands as well, come out in their finest armor. "Everyone is in the airship," Blank said, going into the Hilda Garde 3.

"Well, Dagger, my love, I guess it is time..." Zidane started.

"...to defeat our enemy," Dagger finished.

"Lets go!" Zidane said, as Dagger, Steiner, and Beatrix followed him into the Hilda Garde 3.


	4. The Makings of Evil

Chapter 4

The Makings of Evil

"Erin, where to?" Zidane said, looking at Erin, the airship pilot.

"Ispen's Castle, on the Forgotten Continent," Erin said, turning to the wheel of the Hilda Garde 3.

"Just let me know when we are there," Zidane said, going back to the cabin, where they had built, just for them, on their honeymoon.

"Roger!" Erin said, watching Zidane and Dagger go back to the cabin, "good luck sir!"

"Thanks Erin!" Zidane called out, before he went in the cabin door, with Dagger at his heels.

Once they were inside the cabin, Zidane turned to Dagger and kissed her passionately," Well, now we are married."

"Yes, we are..." Dagger studdered.

"Too bad I can't get my surprise, since what is going on with Garland," Zidane said, shaking his head and sitting on the bed.

"Very funny, Zidane, it will be after this little thing," Dagger said, going over to him and sitting on his lap and putting her arms around Zidane's neck.

"Darn, I was hoping for it soon," Zidane teased.

"You will, soon enough," Dagger said, kissing him.

Zidane, being surprised, returned the kiss. He falls down and Dagger climbs on top of him and kisses very deeply. Zidane, not thinking, starts taking off her orange jump suit and grabbing around her butt. "Hmmmm," Dagger muttered between kisses. Zidane moves quickly to the top while Dagger does the same to Zidane. Zidane covers them up as he removes her top and starts kissing down her chest. "Zidane..." Dagger muttered, as he goes back up to her face and kissing her on the lips again. Zidane wasting no time, moves toward her panties. Then he hears a knock and stops.

"Who is it?" Zidane yelled, annoyed at the person who stopped him.

"We are almost at the Forgotten Continent!" Erin yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ok, we will be out there in a few minutes," Zidane called, getting up and handing Dagger back her clothes. "Damn, so close..."

"Yeah, and I was starting to enjoy it," Dagger said, putting back on her top and her orange jump suit.

"If this were the right time, I would have jumped up and punched Erin in the nose for doing that, but this isn't the time," Zidane said, pulling back up his pants, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Oh, well, tomorrow is another day..." Dagger muttered, putting on her red shoes and looking up at Zidane.

"Yeah, but..." Zidane didn't say anything else except, "Lets go."

"Ok," Dagger said, grabbing her racket.

"Forgotten Continent, here we come, Garland, better leave town....no better yet, leave Gaia!!!" Zidane shouts, going ouside the cabin door and joins Freya and that others.

"Who is going with Dagger and I?" Zidane asks.

"I am!" Vivi called.

"I guess I will, so I can keep an eye on you," Amarant said, going over to Vivi.

"Ok, everyone else, keep this ship going. I will call you if I need ya," Zidane said, going outside the airship and goes into Ispen's Castle.

---Inside Ispen's Castle---

"Garland!!! Where are you?!" Zidane yells.

'_I am up at the top of the tower,_' Garland's voice went through Zidane's head.

"He's at top of the tower, lets go!" Zidane said, going through the castle, going through all of the traps that Garland has set. "Hahaha, he has nothing on me.." Zidane showboats, going to the top of the tower.

"Welcome, Zidane," Garland said, as soon as he saw Zidane.

"I thought you died, when Kuja kicked you off?" Zidane said, "as the matter of fact, why in the hell is Kuja alive?"

"Because, I didn't die two years ago. I was very much alive," Garland said, "but since Terra was destroyed, Terra won't be brought back," Garland sneered.

"When why are you here in Gaia, especially when Zidane and I are married?!" Dagger asks angrily.

"Oh, you and Zidane, my new Angel of Death, is married?" Garland sounded surprised.

"Shut up, Garland, that bit is over!" Zidane shouted.

"No need to shout," Garland said, shaking his head, "but congradulations, but it will be short lived."

"What do you mean by that?!" Dagger looks at Garland with a piercing glance.

"I am going to destroy Gaia, like Terra was destroyed two years ago."

"I don't think so," Zidane said, looking straight at Garland, "because as long as I am around, it won't happen."

"That can be arranged," Garland laughed evily as a cage came down and trapped Zidane in.

"Garland, you-you bastard!!!" Zidane said, trying to get out and gets shocked.

"ZIDANE!!!" Dagger screamed, and turns to Garland, a firey blaze in her eyes, "why did you do that to Zidane!" she yelled, getting madder by the second.

"Because I need him out of the way to rule Gaia, that is the whole purpose," Garland said, "plus, I am going to earse his memory of you and turn him into the perfect Angel of Death."

Zidane takes out his Ultima Weapon and tries to cut the bars, but gets shocked again. "Damnit!"

"Zidane, there isn't any use of trying to cut or use Trance, they can't be broken. Everytime you touch those wires, you lose your life energies. Hahahaha!!!!" Garland laughed evily again.

"Bastard!" Zidane muttered loudly.

"SHOCK!!!!" a voice yelled, hitting Garland and the cage getting lifted.

"Whoa!" Zidane said, looking at the person who did that.

"Sorry, Zidane, it took me so long!" Beatrix said, standing in battle stance, ready to strike.

"Thank god you came, Beatrix!" Dagger said, hugging her.

"Your welcome, my queen, but first, lets deal with this scum!" Beatrix said, sneering at Garland.

"Hahahahaha! You think you have saved my Angel of Death!" Garland yelled as a huge monster grabbed Zidane and took him away.

"NO!!" Dagger yelled, as he grinded her teeth at Garland.

"Well, Princess, I guess it is time for my departure," Garland said, disappearing.

"No! Don't take...." Dagger voice trails off because of tears.

"We will get him back, my queen," Beatrix said, putting her arms around Dagger, "Lets go back to Alexandria and plan."

"Maybe you are right, let's go back," Dagger said, standing up and walking back to the airship and goes to Alexandria.

"We will plan until we get him back," Steiner said, nodding to Beatrix, "we vow to do that!"

Note: This chapter isn't very big. The reason is because of what has happened. But don't worry, this isn't going to be the only short/long chapter!


	5. Zidane? Turned Evil?

Chapter 5

Zidane? Turned Evil?!

"Hahahaha, Zidane, now what?!" Garland hissed as they arrived in the desert palace on the Outer Continent.

"You-you bastard!! I will kill you!!" Zidane shouted, trying to break free.

"You are going to be my new Angel of Death, if you like it or not!" Garland hissed, knocking Zidane unconsious, "I need to clear his thoughts of everything that happened so I can turn him into my Angel of Death. Kuja didn't work, he turned too soft, but he can be turned back." Garland picked up the unconsious Zidane and throws him into a large chamber that is used to clear minds. "Now only thing I need to do is to wait until his mind is cleared." Garland said, nodding at the fact. "Then I will have my new Angel of Death! HAHAHA!!!"

--In Alexandria Castle--

"I wonder where he is at?" Dagger asks Freya. The two of them were in Dagger's room, because it was getting late. They searched all night and day for Zidane, but they couldn't find him, so they came back to Alexandria to rest.

"I don't know," Freya said, putting on her nightgown in the bathroom.

"I hope he is safe," Dagger said, resting her head on the pillows that she had on her lap which was bare, except for a t-shirt.

"Trust me, Zidane is one tough man," Freya said, going over to the edge of the bed and sitting down on the end of it.

"Yeah I know, but Garland....." Dagger's voice trails off.

"He will be fine," Beatrix said, walking into the room as well, in her nightgown.

"I have this bad feeling that is isn't," Dagger said, "I also have a feeling that he is going to fight me..."

"He wouldn't do that!" Beatrix retorted, leaning against the wall, "get some sleep, my queen, tomorrow, we are going to go out and look again."

"Yes, Beatrix, that would be a good ideal," Dagger said, getting under her covers, "I wanted Zidane to be here with me..."

"We will get him back, Freya said, "now get some sleep, c'mon Beatrix, you need to go back to Steiner."

"Ok," Beatrix said, going out after Freya and shutting the door behind her.

"I need to get some sleep..." Dagger whispered to herself, as she laid her head down and started to go into a wierd sensational dream. (the italics are the dream)

__

"Dagger!" Zidane yelled from a distance.

"Zidane! Where are you!" Dagger yelled.

Dagger sees Zidane running at her, with his Ultima Weapon drawn, "I will kill you for hurting my master!" Zidane said angrily, running faster and getting ready to slash at Dagger.

"NO! Don't hurt me! Remember that we are married!" Dagger yelled.

"Ha, why would I marry someone like you!" Zidane screamed, as he ran even closer to her.

"Because you said that you loved me!" Dagger yelled, crying out of love.

"Hahahahahaha! Now die!" with that, Zidane slashes Dagger, cutting her arm. She falls, crying, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she screamed.

"Ha, what a weakling. I hate you. I hate you so much that I want you dead!" Zidane laughed evily, his laugh almost sounding possessed.

****

"Zidane, kill the person that imprisioned you form all of the things that you have now!" Garland's voice was heard.

"As you wish, master!" Zidane snickered and slashed at Dagger again, cutting some of her hair.

Dagger woke up, sitting straight up, yelling, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she cried heavily as she heard footsteps and a opening of her door. "What is it?" Vivi and Steiner came running in.

"Zidane..." the only thing that came out of Dagger's mouth, after that, a choked whisper.

"It was a bad dream," Vivi said, going over to Dagger, "How bad was it?" he asked.

"Zidane...tried to kill me...." Dagger whispered, between sobs, "he said that Garland was his master, and he said that I didn't marry him!" she cried again, this time heavier than the last one.

"It is alright, I sure that Zidane wouldn't do anything like that," Steiner said, "after all, he did marry you because you two are in love."

"That is another thing he said, he hated me......and didn't love me....." Dagger cried again.

"Let's call a meeting," Beatrix said from the doorway.

"Lets!" Vivi and Steiner said, as Dagger mummbled something that no one heard.

--Back where Zidane and Garland Are--

"Two more hours and he will be done," Garland said, laughing, "Zorn, Thorn, go to the lab and get the infuse machine that I built!"

"Yes sir," the jester twins said, going to where their master said. The jesters leave for a few minutes and return with a huge machine that has a laser point at the tip. Garland laughed very evily and points it at Zidane.

"Now my new Angel of Death," Garland starts, "do you have anything to say to your master before you become my slave?" There was a silence for about 2 minutes then Garland continues, "if you don't have any objections, lets continue." Garland pushes a red button on a remote and the laser tip heats up and shoots a beam into Zidane's head. The beam infuses bad thoughts that would make Zidane not good. Zidane wakes up and looks at Garland, "Master, what is your first mission?" Zidane said in a tone that sounded possessed.

"I want you to kill Queen Garnet," Garland said.

"As you wish master!" Zidane said, walking out and heading toward Alexandria Castle.

--Same time in Alexandria Castle--

It was five o'clock in the morning. The whole crew was sitting around a large dinner table, all yawning from a lack of sleep. Dagger, wide awake, stood up from the head of the table, "I just had a dream that Zidane was going to kill me..."

"So what?" Amarant said angrily.

Dagger shoots Amarant a glance that shuts him up, "I have a feeling that Garland has turned Zidaner evil, but I don't know where he will strike..."

"I know where," a fimiliar voice said.

Dagger spins around to face Kuja, "Kuja, it's you..."

"Don't kill me..." Kuja said jokingly, "but onto more serious matters. Garland has taken Zidane to the Outer Continent, at the Desert Palace to be exact."

"How do you know this?" Beatrix asked from her seat next to Dagger.

"I have my ways of seeing where he is, plus I went back to the palace only to see Garland planning," Kuja said, sighing, "imagine that I used to work for him..."

"But what is he going to do to Zidane?" Dagger asks.

"He is going to turn him into the new Angel of Death."

"Why him!? Why my love!?" Dagger screamed, teary-eyed.

"I don't know," Kuja said, "but I also have a feeling that Zidane will come and do some damage, since he is stronger than me. I found out when I was sitting in the Iifa Tree, on the brink of death, that love is the strongest bond between two people."

"Hmmm, imagine hearing that from him," Vivi muttered.

"Vivi, I have changed," Kuja replied.

"But how...." Freya was cut off by a loud explosion and Zidane appearing through a hole in the castle's wall.

"Zidane!!" Dagger ran after him, but only was stopped by Steiner.

"Don't go, your highness, Zidane isn't himself..." Steiner whispered to Dagger.

"Must kill the Queen..." muttered Zidane in monotone.

"Noooo!!!" Dagger wailed.

"You aren't the Zidane I knew," Kuja said, stepping up to his brother.

"Out of my way, Master Garland wants Queen Garnet dead..." Zidane muttered.

Kuja smacks Zidane across the face and in counter, Zidane slashed at Kuja, missing him by a mile, "Hmph. Get ready for a challenge."


	6. Kuja's Death and Zidane's Coming Back

Chapter 6

Kuja's Death and Zidane Coming Back

"Zidane, you are truely asking for it. Do you remember that your wife is the one that you want to kill!" Kuja shouted at the mindless Zidane.

"Muahahaha, you are truely a fool, my dear brother," Zidane said, "you are missing the true power!"

"Noooo......" Dagger voice said, looking at her hand that had the wedding ring on it.

"Zidane!" Freya yelled, "Stop it!"

Zidane points his Ultima Weapon at Freya, "Stay back before you end up like my dear brother," Zidane hissed, turning toward Kuja. "Now are you ready to die?!"

"Zidane stop it!" Dagger yelled, going up to him, only to get bounced back by his force field that laid around the genome.

"Your highness, are you alright?!" Steiner and Beatrix said in unision. They both go over to her and check to see if she is alright.

"Zidane," Amarant walks up to him, "what are you doing. This isn't like you. This isn't the person I fought just two years back!"

"Amarant, you had me all wrong. I have the most power I will ever have!" with that, he punches Amarant in the stomach and sends him sailing to a wall.

"Hahahahahaa, Kuja. How do you like your brother now!" Garland said, entering though the wall.

"Master Garland, why are you doing this!" Kuja yelled.

"Because you didn't achieve Terra's purpose. You destroyed it two years ago. I have been doing plan after plan after plan and found a perfect place now," Garland sneered at Kuja, "and you are standing in the way of the Angel of Death."

Zidane stands in battle stance, ready to slash at Kuja, "Dear brother, you will be punished for not fullfilling Terra's purpose. The punishment is death."

"Zidane, I have faced death more than once. I will gladly accept fate, wherever it lands me!" Kuja exclaimed, hitting Zidane with a Firaga magic attack.

Zidane moved from the Firaga attack and trances. Using his new skill, Super Free, he hits Kuja very hard. Kuja laid on the floor, motionless and not breathing. Zidane landed back on the ground, and with his Ultima Weapon, he pierced Kuja's heart and thus ended Kuja's life.

"ZIDANE!!!" Dagger screamed, crying.

Zidane turns to Dagger, "Now, Queen Garnet, it is your turn...."

"Wait Zidane," Garland hissed.

"Yes Master?"

Garland used a magic spell and sent Zidane and Dagger to another diminsion. Dagger looked around, not knowing where they were. It was a very dark place, with little statue like structures as the walkway. This seemed familiar to Dagger, but she didn't know why. "Do you remember this place, my queen?" Garland asked.

"...is this....Terra?!" Dagger said, studdering.

"Yes, and this will be your final resting place," Garland said, "Zidane, kill her."

"Yes master," Zidane answered, putting up his Ultima Weapon, "I don't need that weapon to kill her."

"Zidane, listen to me!" Dagger pleaded, but was only hit with Zidane's left hook and she was sent back. Dagger stood up again, with tears in her eyes, "Don't you remember how much..." she was cut off when he hit her in the stomach and kicked her with his left foot, which sent her sailing back even more. Dagger struggled up and looked at Zidane, "Why....are...you...doing...this...to...me?!" with that, she screamed as Zidane yet again hit her very hard and sent her back yet again. This time, Dagger didn't get up as fast. "I am...not..going to fight you..." Dagger said, breathessly.

"Who cares if you do, he is going to kill you," Garland hissed, laughing.

"I forgave you once, UH!" she was kicked in the head by Zidane, which knocked Dagger unconsious. Dagger layed there, some blood dripping from her nose, as she came back to. She looks at Zidane, who was hovering above her. She looked into his eyes and started crying, "You aren't the Zidane I knew."

"And he never will," Garland put it simply. He laughed as he watched Zidane start kicking Dagger over and over and hearing Dagger's screams for help. Zidane's face had no emotion, like he was possessed by some evil force. "How are you liking your husband now, Garnet?" Garland asked. The only resposes he got was screams.

Dagger looked at Zidane, not moving because of so many wounds. She couldn't feel her legs, because they were all scarred up and bruised. One of her arms was bent back in a funny way, so much that it didn't hurt at all. She didn't fight back, because of the love that she had for Zidane. "Zidane....stop...please.." Dagger whispered out.

Zidane, not showing any emotion, raised his foot and was about ready to stomp on her head. A powerful light then came from Dagger, like she was trancing. But then, the light blew back Zidane and Dagger was engulfed by this light. She couldn't stand up or move, but all of her eidolons was coming out and protecting her. This wasn't a normal trance, she was in a full white light, "Super Trance?!" Garland said.

"Go...help...Zidane..." Dagger whispered as she looked at her love.

"Yes Master," Ifrit, the fire eidolon, said, going over to Zidane.

Zidane, being mindless, took out his Ultima Weapon, "Hmph, now you are sending your Eidolons to protect you?! You are truely worthless..."

Dagger eyes filled up with tears, and then she screamed, "Bring Zidane here!"

"Yes Master," Shiva, the ice goddess, said, using her Diamond Dust attack, putting Zidane under ice.

Bahamut, the Dragon King, picked up the frozen Zidane and brought him over to her, "Unfreeze him Ifrit!" she ordered the fire god.

"Yes Master," Ifrit said, unfreezing him, and brought him to Dagger's face.

Dagger kisses Zidane on his lips so passionately, that Zidane done it back, even more, and he himself, was engulfed by the white light.

"What is this!" Garland hissed, as Zidane was purely engulfed in the white light.

Zidane and Dagger kissed for the longest time, and after they broke, Zidane looked at Dagger, "Sorry..."

"It is alright. You were controlled by him!" Dagger directs her glance toward Garland, "I can't do anything, since you broke my arms and legs..."

"I am soo sorry...." Zidane eyes filled up with tears and he, for the first time, started crying. He turns to Garland, his eyes filled with a fiery rage, with his tears also streaming down, "You bastard, now it is time for you to die!" Zidane stood up, unshethed his Ultima Weapon and stares at Garland. Zidane now, engulfed in the white light still, looks over his shoulder and nodded to his love, "it is time. SUPER TRANCE!!" Zidane screamed and the white light got stronger.

"AHHHH!" Garland yelled as the white light got stronger. Zidane whole body changed. He looked taller with his tail turning to a bright red. His hair turned a red color as it grew pretty long. His eyes turned from greenish-blue to a dark redish-blue color. "Now, you are going to get it," Zidane said, his voice was also deepened by the trance.

"Hahaha, if you think you can, go for it," Garland hissed. Garland used his magic and transported them back to the castle.

"Zidane! What happened to you?" Freya's voice said.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" Steiner wailed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!?"

"It is a long story Steiner...." Dagger whispered.

"I will retreat for now!" Garland said, disappering.

"I....." Zidane stopped what he was saying. "You coward!" he said under his breath. Zidane turned around and picked up his love, "We need to take her to the hospital, now!"

"We don't have hospitals!" Beatrix shrieked, "I'll call Doctor Tot!"

"Ok, go NOW!" Zidane barked.

"Yes sir!" Beatrix shrieked, going to get Dr. Tot. She was followed by Steiner.

"You will be alright Dagger," Zidane said, as he returned to normal.

"I....have...faith....in...our...love," Dagger whispered, falling asleep in Zidane's strong arms.

Zidane runs down the hallways inside Alexandrian Castle. He goes up the circular staircase and kicks in the door to the main chamber. He runs over to her door and kicks it in. He sits her in her bed and covers her up. He hears a knock on the door and he opens the door. Dr. Tot was complaining that he was interrupted when he saw Zidane, "Hello there.." Dr. Tot glances over at Dagger, "My Queen, what happened?!"

"I guess it is time for me to tell," Zidane said, sighing.


	7. What Zidane does in the name of Love

Chapter 7

What Zidane does in the name of Love

"So out with it?!" Steiner yelled.

"What happened after Garland used his magic on us. He transported us to Terra..."

"Terra?" Freya said, "but how, it was destroyed!"

"Yeah I know, but let me finish. Garland controlled me and sent me to hurt Dagger. And since I wouldn't think for myself, I did. I almost killed her...." Zidane looks down from where he was sitting.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Steiner said, outraged, "I knew the queen shouldn't have married you!"

"Steiner, calm down," Beatrix said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down....I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!" Steiner yelled, looking at Zidane, "I want him thrown out and put in the dungeon!"

Zidane looks up, "But when Dagger Super Tranced, she sent her Eidolons to me and made me kiss her, which broke the spell that Garland casts on me...I was so....." Zidane's voice trailed off.

"Zidane, it is alright..." Dagger voice said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Rusty's right. Maybe I should leave and go back to Lindblum..." Zidane said, "I almost tried to kill you...." he looks down again.

"You will do no such thing," Dagger said, "you will stay here with me."

"But Your Highness..." Steiner started, but Dagger put up a weak hand, "He is staying, and that is final."

"Yes ma'am," Steiner muttered.

"I don't want to hurt you again....." Zidane looks into her eyes and places his hand on her cheek, "I love you so much, but I don't want to....."

Dagger puts her finger on Zidane's lips, "Hush, you are staying with me."

Freya stood up from where she was leaning, "Dagger's right, Zidane. If you do that again, I will bring you back."

Zidane looked at Dagger, unsure on what he should do. He finally said, "Rest up, my love. Garland will be back for both of us."

"Zidane, why do you look like that?" Eiko asked, walking in behind Dr. Tot.

"I...it is hard to eplain. When Dagger kissed me, I was engulfed by a strange white light," Zidane started, "but when we broke, I felt a strong energy flowing around me. It was wierd, but it is not a normal Trance that we know."

"It is Super Trance," Dagger said, kinda of softly, "I heard about it, but I didn't believe it was true until I went into that state."

"And then her trance wore off, but mine is still on. I don't know why..." Zidane hestitated, then he nodded his head, "remember the final battle with Kuja, how he was in trance?"

"Yeah, I remeber that," Steiner muttered.

"Well, basically, it is working the same way. I had so much emotion, that I tranced beyond normal. I don't know how long I will stay in this form...but I hope it is long enough to beat Garland..." Zidane looked at Dagger, "but I wonder why yours didn't stay on?"

"I was already too weak to keep it up," Dagger said, as she comes closer to Zidane and holds onto his arm.

"We need to let the queen rest," Dr. Tot said, going to Dagger and fixing her up.

The rest of the people leave except Zidane, which stayed with Dagger, despite Dr. Tot's complaining. Zidane sits next to her, crying most of the time for what he has done, despite Dagger's plead's to stop. He then gets up and goes outside, and grabs somethings and comes back in. He lays at the foot of the bed and falls asleep.

The next morning was a bright and sunny day. Zidane gets up and stretches from where he was curled up. He sees the sunshine coming through the window shade, since on one pulled it to the previous night. He gets up and notices that the bathroom door is shut. He goes over to there and opens the door, only to see Dagger, naked, in the bathroom, doing her hair. "Zidane!" she shouts.

"Don't worry about it, we are married now," Zidane replied, going inside the bathroom, "and why are you up walking. Dr. Tot said for you to stay in bed."

"Do you really think that I will listen?" Dagger said, hoppling over to the counter, where her clothes were sitting.

"No," Zidane replied, taking off his clothes and jumping into the shower. He gets his and gets out, combs his dirty blonde hair, and puts on a new set of clothes. When he walks out of the bathroom, he goes over to the bed, where Dagger was sitting, watching TV. "You alright?" Zidane asks, sitting next to her.

"Yes," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

"You know that we will have to face him soon," Zidane said, "but I hope that Goken will be back from his search soon."

"I don't know, he hasn't called, so I don't know what is going on," Dagger said.

"I wonder why Garland left so suddenly? I am believing that he has someone worse in store for us," Zidane said.

"I hope not," Dagger said, cuddling close to Zidane, her foot propped up on some pillows.

They sat there and watched TV for a while when someone knocked on the door, "Hello?" Zidane said, getting up.

"It's Dr. Tot," the voice said.

"Come in, Dr. Tot," Dagger said.

Dr. Tot came in, he had a worried look on his face, "What's wrong?" Zidane asked.

"Huh...oh nothing," Dr. Tot exclaimed, "so how's the queen?"

"She is stubborn, as usual," Zidane said, smiling at Dagger. Dagger gave him a death glance.

"Yeah, we all know that," Dr. Tot said, laughing a bit, "I got back your x-rays. Your bone in your leg is broken, but it should heal up fine in a few days."

"Good," Dagger said, smiling at the good news.

"But we got bigger problems," Beatrix's voice said, walking into the room.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asks.

"There has been some destruction near Burmecia," Beatrix said, "but it is Garland, but word says, he is under him."

"Who is it?" Zidane asks the general.

"Ummm," Beatrix tries to remember, "I think his name is Lloyd."

"Lloyd, why does that name sound familiar," Zidane asks.

"I don't know, " Dagger replied.

"Where is he now?" Zidane asks Beatrix, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Right now, Lindblum is looking for him, so he can be tracked down," Beatrix says, pushing a strand of her hair out of the way, "Regent Cid said he would let us know something."

"I hope they find him soon," Dagger said, "but first, lets get ready and see if he shows up to us first." Dagger got up only to be put back down by Zidane. "Zidane!" she hissed, looking up at her husband.,

"Dagger, let me handle this one, because you are susposed to be in bed, resting."

"Sir, I will handle it," Beatrix said, saluting.

"Ok, so I can stay with Dagger, but keep me informed, " Zidane said to the lady general.

"Yes sir!" Beatrix said, turning on her heel and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Zidane goes back over to Dagger and sits next to her, holding her hand and snuggling up close to her. He grabs the TV remote and puts it on the nightstand. He looks at his wife and smiles, looking into her eyes, "So, what do you want to do now?" he asks, grabbing the remote again and handing it to her.

"I don't know. First, lets see if there is any good shows on TV," Dagger said, not getting what Zidane was trying to say.

Zidane pouted and turned around, putting his head on her shoulder. Dagger flipped through the channels and saw a news station that seemed to be reporting live. She turned up the volume on the TV and they listen to the announcer.

"Today has been a terrible day for the rebuilding of Cleyra," the announcer started, "Someone has begin to ruin the process. Word has it that it is a mysterious man named Lloyd, but eyewitnesses say it was a tall, silvered-haired man."

"He was very tall and has a huge sword," said a Cleyran witness, "and he was a very scary man, but he almost killed me!"

"Damn," Zidane growls, "when I find him, I will rip his tonsils out."

Dagger kissed Zidane on the cheek, "Lets stay calm for now, and lets see what we are up against now."

Zidane growls again, knowing that Dagger is right, "Fine, but if he kills anyone, I will hurt him, maybe I will kill him."

"Zidane, don't say that. You don't know how strong he is," Dagger said, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck. She turns around and stares at the TV only to hear this, "With this attack, there were a few Cleyran bystanders killed as well as a few Burmecian soldiers, that were protecting Cleyra until they got an army."

Zidane growls again, but only said, "Wait until I see you Lloyd, it will be payback time for all you have killed."

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Dagger asks.

"It's Blank."

"Come in," Zidane muttered under his breath.

Blank came in, standing at the doorway, "Lindblum has just contacted us. Regent Cid's on his way here, so come to the conference room."

"Alright, we will be there shortly Blank," Dagger said.

"Go get some beer," Zidane said, laughing a bit, from his sulken mood.

"Alright, Zidane. I will run into town and get some," Blank said, glad to see Zidane smiling for the first time in a while.

After Blank left the room, Zidane picked up Dagger, who gladly put her arms around her husband's neck, and proceeded out of the room and down the hallway toward the conference room. He proceeded down the circular stairs and down the long corridor toward the room. When he got to there, he looked at Dagger, who was in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. 'She seems so peaceful when she is around me,' Zidane thinks, 'I am glad that we are married now.' He opens the door and walks in, seeing Blank with a pack of Coolers and Regent Cid sitting at the head of the table. Behind him was Steiner and Beatrix, who held each other's hand. Zidane sat down, Dagger still in his lap, as she slept.

"Zidane, we found out some more things on Lloyd," Regent Cid started. Blank passed Zidane a beer.

"Thanks Blank," Zidane says, popping the top of the can. "So, what do we know," Zidane asks in a quiet tone.

Regent Cid passed Zidane a sheet of paper that had some writing on it. He read it out loud, "Lloyd. He is 6'2" with platinum colored hair. He carries a long sword that can do a lot of damage when hit with the blade. He also can use Wingily attacks, that can be destructive as well, but he will be nothing, if I use my head," Zidane said.

"Zidane, he isn't as soft as you think," Blank said, "I ran into him not to long ago."

"Where?!" Zidane said.

"In town," Blank said, which he looked like his name meant...he was blank.

"You numbskull!" Zidane shouted, standing up and grabbing his Ultima Weapon that was hanging beside the wall, "Do you want Alexandria destroyed?!"

"Sorry, I didn't know who he was," Blank confessed, "But I will go with you."

"So will I," Dagger said, limping out of the chair.

"No," Zidane said, stopping her in her tracks, "you are going to stay here."

Dagger gives Zidane a look and proceeded past her husband, "I am going and no one is going to stop me."

"You got one tough woman," Blank said, and him and Regent Cid laughs.

After a few minutes, Dagger limped outside the castle and crosses the molt between the castle with Zidane closely behind. They see a sign that said, "To Zidane and Dagger, King and Queen of Alexandria, it is Lloyd, go to the edge of town and you will see me."

"Great," Zidane muttered.

They go outside the town and sees him, he stood at the edge of town like the note read. He smirked as Zidane and Dagger approached, "Welcome," his voice said, rough and full of confidence.


	8. Goken's Return

Chapter 8

Goken's Return

"So you must be Lloyd," Zidane said, looking at the platinum haired man.

"You are correct," Lloyd said, smirking at the genome, "And you must be Zidane, the person who is that I am susposed to kill."

"Heh, if you think you can, just try me," Zidane said, bringing out his Ultima Weapon.

"Zidane, no, don't fight him," Dagger said, holding Zidane back from his onslaught that he was going to deal to Lloyd.

Zidane looks at Lloyd and smiles, "Tell me, why are you here?"

"That is easy, to kill you. I have been told that it is you, that destroyed all the things that people work for. I also been told that you are the weakest person in the world, and Master Garland said that you can be a challenge to my power."

"Garland, I knew he was behind this," Zidane said, "he knew about his power..."

"But I won't kill you unless you surrender to me, or I kill you...." Lloyd said, smirking at the two evily.

Dagger for the first time, draws out her rod, "If that is how it is to be, so be it..."

"Dagger, you sit down, you are in no shape to fight," Zidane said, kissing his wife on the cheek and leading her to a stone seat. Zidane holds up his Ultima Weapon is battle stance, "Lets go!" with that, Zidane took initive and slashed at Lloyd, who easily missed the slash. Zidane turns around, only for Lloyd to slash at him with the Dragon Buster, barely missing Zidane totally, "Wow, you are good," Zidane said, smirking at Lloyd.

"I commend you as well, but it is over!" Lloyd hissed, doing a half circle cut in the air and running toward Zidane, slashing him several times, only hitting a few. Zidane stood back, holding his left arm, which was bleeding profusely.

"ZIDANE!!!" Dagger shouted, limping over to him, "are you alright!!?"

"I am fine, now go sit back down," Zidane told Dagger, nodding at her and standing back in stance.

"I am amazed, you are still standing after that attack," Lloyd said, running and kicking Zidane in the stomach and an elbow in the back of his head. Zidane looked up at Lloyd, who had his sword pointing at Zidane's throat, "Now what are you going to...."

"KAMEHAMEHA!" a voice shouted, hitting Lloyd with a blue energy ball.

Zidane stood up and looked at the person, "GOKEN!"

"Sorry I am late," Goken said, backing down. Goken looked the same, but his hair wasn't black and his eyes weren't brown. His hair was gold with his eyes green. He is in Super Saiyan mode and he looks at Lloyd, "Sir, please no more violence, and just leave?!"

"Me, leave?? You got to be joking," Lloyd said, drawing his sword to Goken, "I will fight to the death."

"I am giving you one last warning," Goken said, his strength going higher and higher, "Sarah, go help Dagger."

'Sarah?' Zidane thought, looking over his shoulder and seeing a tall girl, about 16 years old, helping Dagger up. Her hair was blonde, that was in a ponytail like Dagger's. She was very slim, with a white blouse on with white matching skirt with shorts underneath.

"Who is she?" Zidane asks Goken, who was going higher and higher.

"I will explain later," Goken said, lunging out at Lloyd, who couldn't counter fast enough and got hit in the jaw with Goken's left hook. Lloyd staggered back, taken by that punch, with a smirk on his face, he grins at Goken, "How do you like that, what a wussy shot."

Goken laughs, "Just to let you know, I didn't even use an ounce of my strength," and with that final word, Goken does the final charge and punches Lloyd in the stomach, and with the final word, "HAAA!!!" Lloyd was blasted into a million pieces.

"There, that should do it," Goken said, powering back down to normal, "but why did he attack here?"

"Garland set him up…..HELP!!!" Zidane choked, being grabbed in the back by Garland.

"So I guess Lloyd couldn't kill you, so I must have to do my own work," Garland hissed.

"YAAA!!!!" Zidane started to glow a bright white, until he was in Super Trance. He kicked from Garland's grip and stood there, in battle stance, with his Ultima Weapon drawn. "This is it Garland, this is the end of the line for you."

"Oh really? Lets see how you do," Garland said, unsheathing something that looked like a sword, "this is what Lloyd used to kill Dragons, or Dragoons, but it works especially on humans," with that, Garland charged at Zidane, who easily jumped over his attack, and shouted, "Free for All!!!" and with a mighty swirl of his weapon, Garland was encircled in flames. Garland searched around for an opening, just before Zidane said the final words, "Death Kill!!!" and the flames shot toward Garland and engulfed him within the burning hell. "AHHH!!! Zidane!!! I will haunt you!!!" with that, Garland collasped, in a burning pile of flesh.

"Heh, that is what you think. Demon's Hell!" and Zidane sent his Ultima Weapon toward Garland's corpse and drawled out his spirit and swung the blade and killed the spirit.

"Zidane…." Dagger said, hopping over to her husband and collasping in his arms.

"Yes Dagger?" he said, smiling at her.

"Didn't I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Not lately."

Dagger smiles and said, "I think I just did," and she kissed him on the lips with great passion.

After the kiss was over, Zidane looks at Goken, "Who is Sarah?"

"I am," Sarah said, coming over to where they were all standing, and she puts her arms around Goken.

"Goken, did you pick up a date on your journey?" Zidane said, winking at Goken, and detransforming out of Super Trance.

"Yes," Goken said, his face turning flush red.

"Enough of that out here, lets get inside and report to Uncle Cid," Dagger said, jumping up into Zidane's arms.

"Oh, boy, I have to face him again?!" Zidane said playfully, as they walk through town toward Alexandria Castle, where the Regent was waiting patiently.

A/N: Sorry it is taking me sooooo long to get the 8th Chapter up…darn writers block. Oh well, at least it is up now, so you, my faithful readers and reviewers, can read and enjoy it Sorry for this chapter being so short, I ran out of ideas, and I didn't want to ruin the last chapter of the story, which is Chapter 9.. Just a little fast forwarding to the 3rd part of the series (Yes folks, if you want to check out the first installment, which is not quite finished, click my screen name and find Love that Never Fails.), Sarah and Goken DO get married…yes I said married. Hopefully you will like the whole series.   
Zidane 


	9. Catching up from the Past

Chapter 9

Catching up for the Past

"Welcome back everyone!" the Regent greeted everyone after they got back to the meeting room, "Goken! I am glad to see you back! And who is this?" he says, pointing to Sarah.

"My name is Sarah.…" she looks toward Goken, "should I tell them, or should you?"

"Tell us what?" Zidane asks, confused.

"Remember when I said that I was going on the journey to find someone…here she is," Goken said, nodding toward Sarah.

"So let me take a stab at this," Blank said, standing up from his post at the wall, "you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

"Blank catches on quickly…maybe he isn't what his name symbolizes.." Goken said, laughing a bit, as Blank gave him a dirty glance.

"So what happened to Lloyd?" Regent Cid said, looking at the four.

"He has been defeated," Zidane said, "thanks to Goken."

"Yeah, he came back in the nick of time…or if he didn't we would be toast," Dagger said, sitting on Zidane's lap and resting her foot on the arm rest.

"What happened to your leg, Dagger?" Goken asks, his voice thick with concern.

"Zidane was in a trance by Garland and couldn't control himself…and he almost try to kill me…but without the powers of Super Trance, I would have been dead…" Dagger looked at Zidane and smiled, putting her head on his chest, "but that is all in the past…I forgave him for doing that, because he wasn't actually doing that."

"Well, at least you are alright," Goken said, putting his arms around Sarah's shoulder, "but I am glad that we are back together..because it was starting to get boring without you Zidane."

"And how is that?" Zidane asks, looking at Goken.

"Because you always kept me entertained! You were and still are great company, ever since I met you…which was about a year ago."

"Oh, just to let you know…Rusty and Beatrix is getting married soon," Zidane said, "Steiner proposed at my wedding."

"Your wedding?!" Dagger exclaimed, "excuse me, it was MY wedding!!"

"Yes honey, it was OUR wedding!" Zidane exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, I know, but it sounds better when I say it is my wedding."

"I will show you that is wasn't your wedding," Dagger said, as Goken and the others watch them.

"How is that?" Zidane asks, looking at Dagger, who was still in his arms.

"This is how," Dagger jumps from Zidane's arms and goes to the wall and flips a switch, which reveals a switch, "now what do you say?"

"Heh," Zidane said, as Dagger pulled the switch and which releases claws on the chair and holds Zidane's arms and legs to the chair. "Now I will really get you back for what you done at the wedding."

"Oh no! Blank you better hit the road!! I will now officially kill you!!!" Zidane shouted, getting tied down more.

"Sarah, come and help me," Dagger stated, looking at Goken's girlfriend.

"Alright," Sarah said, putting a handkerchief around Zidane's eyes.

"Here we go!" Dagger shouted, throwing the final switch and water slpattering all over Zidane like a cold ice….

A/N: Hello, loyal readers and reviewers!! That makes an end to this story, or at least the 2nd part of it. Check out Love that Never Fails, and Everlasting Love, the last 2 parts of the series…the stories go Love that Never Fails, Wedding of Zidane and Dagger, and Everlasting Love. I hope you will read those…Everlasting Love is still in it's draft form, which means it is still on paper…I am too lazy to type it out right now, until it gets finished.. But just to let you know one part…Dagger and Zidane does the most unthinkable thing in the world…I will let your imagination flow on that one..hehe… So I hoped you enjoyed this part of the story…and don't worry, there will be more from Zidane Tribal!!! One other story I am working on is one for Legend of Dragoon…it is called the Way of the Dragoons!! So watch for that one!!!

Zidane


End file.
